Big Boys Don't Cry OneShot
by Coqui.Miel
Summary: Ruptura-Kurt besa a la ultima persona que podría imaginar,Blaine no podría estar mas enojado-Esta historia la escribí en base a una canción del próximo capitulo 3x19-Spoiler!


**Ok escribí este one-shoot mientras escuchaba Big Girls Don't Cry es una pequeña idea que vino a mi cabeza y no la pude sacar, y si llore cuando escribí esto porque es horrible! No quiero que pase en la serie, pero no le vendría un poco de drama a Klaine, además nos darías mas escenas para ver, no sigo! Los dejo leer espero les guste. Y si son buenos lectores me dejaran un review verdad? **

**No soy dueña de nada, ni de Klaine ni de esta hermosa canción, solo me escribo lo que mi pervertida y dulce mente me dicta**

**Big Boys Don't Cry**

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

Kurt observe como caminaba fuera del edificio, directo a su hogar, su verdadero hogar ¿A quien quería engañar? Blaine nunca quiso estar en esta escuela, solo quería estar con él, aunque los sucesos anteriores, los gritos, el llanto, los corazones rotos le demostraban otra cosa, aunque no podía culpar…nunca lo haría, ya que este fue su error, su estúpido error y estas eran sus consecuencias, nunca podrían estar juntos de nuevo, por más que seguía amándolo, sabía que Blaine nunca volvería a confiar en él, mucho menos ahora que se iba a New York. Si Kurt Hummel era un completo Imbécil, pero todo fue un error, y quería culparlo, gritarle, golpearlo, hacerle sentir todo el dolor que él sentía ahora por que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo caminaba lejos de él para siempre… siempre… el pensarlo hacia que su corazón saliera de su pecho, necesitaba un abrazo, no cualquier abrazo, uno de Blaine, que le recuerde que lo ama y que siempre estarían juntos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas anteriores que Blaine lo dejaría por haber besado a Dave Karofsky seguramente le hubiera dado uno de sus discursos de perra, y le también lo habría acusado de trabaja con El suricato Smith, porque en ese momento Sebastián parecía ser el mayor peligro de su relación, pero no…siempre fue el. Camino hasta su auto y puso un poco de música, siempre lo calmaba, excepto que había dejado el disco de las grabaciones de Blaine, y el universo parecía estar en su contra por que por los estéreos de su auto comenzó a sonar Teenage Dream.  
_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny When I tell the Punch line wrong"_

Comenzó a cantarla, y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas volvieron a salir, no lucho por detenerlas pero le recordó esa vez que Rachel le conto que ella solía llorar en su auto cuando no salía con Fin, entonces ¿así se sentía? El había llorado millones de veces pero…nunca por amor, ¿Así se siente llorar por amor? Quema…y duele mucho mas, como si te clavaran 20 cuchillos en el corazón, era una horrible sensación, por fin entendía lo que le decía Santana. El amor te succiona el alma y el cuerpo de una forma increíble y placentera, hasta que se acaba y te deja con un corazón roto y miles de recuerdos en tu mente

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, Myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do__  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But Ive got to get a move on with my life__  
__Its time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry__  
__Don't cry__  
__Don't cry_

Cuando se sintió mejor saco el disco y lo tiro en algún lugar de la parte trasera de su auto, limpio sus lagrimas y comenzó a conducir, no…no llegaría a casa ni se tiraría en su cama a comer helado mientras escucha el disco de Blaine y piensa en todos sus momentos, no era tiempo de eso, quizás en el futuro lo recordaría y entonces lloraría, pero ahora mismo, en ese momento debía mostrarse fuerte, no quería que su padre lo viera así, que nadie piense que no quería vivir sin Blaine, no es que no lo amara mas, estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de hacerlo pero no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por él, ya paso por esa sensación cuando su padre estuvo en el hospital, las miradas de lastima, las constantes palabras de apoyo y los regaños por su error…no quería escucharlos, ya no quería sentir, solo quería salir, ir a algún lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo, un lugar especial…con Blaine, pero eso ultimo no se haría realidad, quizás nunca pero ya no importaba, nada importaba debía dejar de actuar como un niño enamorado y comenzar a pensar en su futuro…su futuro sin Blaine. Llego a su casa, no contesto cuando su padre le pregunto de su día tampoco se molesto en cambiar su ropa, estaba muy ocupado sacando unos papelitos de su mesa al costado de su cama, cuando encontró los papeles rojos comenzó a pegarlos en todas las fotos que podían llegar a ser tocadas por Blaine, lo que sea iba a la basura, donde no puedan lastimarlo con los recuerdos.

_The path that I'm walking__  
__I must go alone__  
__I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown__  
__Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they__  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Cuando llego a su cama la miro por un Segundo antes de tirarse y sacar su teléfono, busco el numero de Blaine y lo elimino, todo su dolor debía terminar aquí y ahora, si quería seguir sus verdaderos sueños debía comenzar eliminando los pequeños que tenia, como casarse con Blaine, adoptar una niña con risos y ojos azules, en rezumen tener la vida perfecta con el hombre perfecto, pero eso ya no era posible una vez habían hablado de matrimonio para su sorpresa Blaine parecía más entusiasmado que él, dijo que quería planear la boda el mismo, por supuesto él se encargaría de casi todo al final pero Blaine quería una boda perfecta, en la playa, con todos los Warblers y ND, le dijo que tendría la propuesta más romántica del mundo, eso ultimo lo hizo reír al recordar lo tonto que Blaine podría llegar a ser en el romance aun así lograba que su corazón saltara cada vez que lo escuchaba o miraba, ese chico era increíble, y él había desperdiciado la oportunidad de tenerlo para siempre, se paro cuando sintió las lagrimas acercarse, no se iba a permitir llorar, no se acostumbraría a llorar todo el tiempo, porque ahora tenía un camino para recorre…completamente solo. Este cuento de hadas le había durado mucho tiempo pero era tiempo de despertar y enfrentar el mundo y a todos los que lo quieran derribar. La oscuridad lo asusto desde pequeño, y ahora sentía ese agujero oscuro del que le habían hablado, estaba cayendo, todo esto lo llevaba de nuevo a la oscuridad y la soledad en la que estaba antes de conocer a Blaine, pero esta vez no se dejaría caer, no se vencería tan rápido. Le dio un vistazo a su habitación, no había ninguna rastro de Blaine, nada que le recordara que alguna vez había existido…era perfecto…bueno, casi perfecto, solo quedaba esa estúpida foto del baile, no tenia corazón para tirarla, la dejo allí y fue a tomar un baño dejándose caer en el agua tibia que los hizo suspirar al darse cuenta que no quería salir jamás de allí, cerró los ojos y trato de pensar, en lo que sea menos en Blaine, pero como siempre le pasaba durante clase…no podía, todo lo que veía era Blaine, su sonrisa, su mirada picara, su risa…casi podía escucharla y eso así que una sonrisa se plantara en su rostro de porcelana que Blaine amaba adular, también podía sentir las caricias de Blaine, los abrazos, besos de narices, también recordaba la forma en que Blaine mordía su cuello y lo hacia reír, recordó su primera vez…no se arrepentía, nunca podría hacerlo, por más que las cosas no hayan funcionado con Blaine nunca podría decir que desearía que nunca hubiera sucedido, por esa noche fue hermosa, Blaine le mostro un mundo que nunca olvidaría, por más que tratara y eso le molestaba, temía que nunca pueda olvidarlo.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard__  
__We'll play jacks and uno cards__  
__Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine__  
__Valentine__  
__Yes you can hold my hand if u want to__  
__Cause I want to hold yours too__  
__Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds__  
__But its time for me to go home__  
__Its getting late, dark outside__  
__I need to be with myself instead of calamity__  
__Peace, Serenity_

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue avisarle a su padre que él y Blaine habían terminado, no le conto la verdad, no le dijo que había besado a Dave, o que Blaine partió la cara de Dave hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tampoco le conto que él había correspondido al beso de Dave, el no lo entendería.

La verdad era que Dave lo había besado cuando estaba medio dormido, había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta en una de las sillas del gimnasio mientras su sexi novio practicaba boxeo, normalmente lo se habría quedado admirando como sus camisa se pegaba a su pecho para mostrar su muy bien definido torso, lo que causaba que Blaine riera y le susurrara que deje de mirarlo o le saltaría encima. Cuando despertó por primera vez era Blaine se notaba cansado así que le dijo que tomaría una ducha y podrían irse, pero la segunda vez que despertó fue por un beso, no sabía si era porque estaba adormecido pero ese beso no resulto para nada distinto a lo que Blaine y el compartían, por lo que correspondió hasta que escucho unos pasos corriendo y lo próximo que pudo ver era a Blaine golpeando sin piedad a Dave Karofsky, entendió se error y las lagrimas cayeron. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber confundido ese beso? Lo que mas quería en ese momento era que Blaine lo tomase de la mano y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no dejaría que ese monstruo volviese a tocarlo, pero nada de eso paso, Blaine siguió golpeando a Dave hasta que se acerco a tocar su rostro y el moreno se alejo en sus ojos pudo ver lo que temía, oscuridad, tristeza, enojo, rabia y paredes. Cada vez que Blaine no quería sufrir ponía unas paredes en su corazón para que nadie pueda pasar, y una máscara en su rostro para fingir que seguía siendo el mismo caballero que nunca llora o se enoja. Blaine se alejo mas tomo sus cosas y salió por el pasillo y su pesadilla comenzó.  
"B-blaine…espera!" Quería gritar pero los pequeños sollozos no paraban corrió y lo alcanzo y al tomarlo de los hombros Blaine se hizo a un lado, un poco fuerte lo empujo hasta los casilleros de los pasillos.  
"¿COMO MIERDA PUDISTE HACER ESO?" Le gritaba muy fuerte y lo odiaba, cuando Blaine se enojaba era horrible.  
"Lo siento, pensé que era t-tu! No sabía q-que…lo siento!" Se sentía fatal, sucio, como un idiota, porque lo era! Como demonios iba a confundir a Blaine con Dave!

"TE ODIO! COMO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE YO…NO QUIERO VERTE! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA HUMMEL!"Blaine comenzó a caminar a la entrada, las lagrimas bajando por su rostro  
"No…por favor no puedes hacer esto…y-yo T-te amo! Por favor no puedo vivir sin ti!" Apenas podía hablar…el nudo en su garganta era peor  
"Suerte en New York corazón…estoy seguro que encontraras alguien que se acueste contigo allí" Parecía poder escupir acido de su boca por la rabia que tenia, pero no dijo mas solo camino lejos…lejos de Kurt, quien se quedo llorando en el piso durante 1 hora

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, Myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do__  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
__Its time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry__  
__Don't cry__  
__Don't cry_

Del otro lado de Lima, en Westerville, la academia Dalton para ser más precisos, Blaine Anderson se encontraba sentado al lado de su padre James Anderson, estaban esperando el nuevo horario de Blaine, la secretaria se lo entrego y ellos se despidieron del director. Blaine lo tomo en sus manos, contemplando un segundo…esta era su nueva vida estaría lo que restaría del año en esta academia más un año más antes de viajar a… no…no a New York nunca ira a esa ciudad, estaba en su lista de lugares que nunca volverá a visitar. El director salió de la oficina y su padre y el quedaron allí unos segundo, el silencio era horrible, Blaine solo quería llegar a su nueva habitación, crear su mejor sonrisa posible para los Warblers y volver como era antes de…quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, bueno su obsesión con Harry Potter no tenia momento en ese día, en ese segundo, porque su padre se paro se acerco a su oído y le susurro.  
"Te quedaras en esta academia hasta tu graduación ¿entendido? No volverás con ese marica, no quiero escuchar de una nueva transferencia" Ante las palabras de su padre su corazón se congelo…dios como odiaba a ese hombre, al recordar que hablaba de…Kurt, ahora le era difícil hasta pensar en el, una sola lagrima cayo de sus ojos.  
"Dios… ¿puedes dejar de ser tan marica? Trata de ser un poco más hombre, ese imbécil te hablando demasiado, seguramente dejarte que te coj…..  
No pudo terminar por qué Blaine golpeo su cara en un golpe que lo hizo retroceder. Nadie iba a hablar así de él. Blaine salió de la oficina del director, llego a su nueva habitación y vio las maletas que uno de los ayudantes había traído, se recostó en su cama. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que dolía y en razones para no romper todo lo que vea como había echo con su cuarto, miro su mano derecha vendada por el corte que se hizo a si mismo cuando rompió un marco de vidrio con la foto de Kurt…Kurt, ese ángel de porcelana que dijo que lo amaba, es mismo con el que compartió su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer baile lento… ese ángel era su primer amor, y nunca lo olvidaría y eso le dolía mas que mil disparos en el pecho.

"We can dance until we die you and I we'll be young forever" Fue lo último que canto antes de quedarse dormido, esperando nunca despertar, porque no habría un ángel a su lado.


End file.
